Heroes Unite
by Willie0613200
Summary: All the heroes from Transformers, Star Wars, Call of Duty, Marvel and DC Comics all appear in the Reality world.
1. Meeting the Heroes

I don't own any of these movie and game characters created by there by thank there respectful owners. I only own my OC's.

Avengers Headquarters Marvel Universes

Then Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, Sam Wilson, Black Widow Thor then disappeared from the universe with their enemies

Call of Duty 4MW, MW2, MW3, Black Ops 1, 2, Ghosts, Zombies, Renzov and Dimtari Universes

These heroes also disappeared with there enemies to with them.

DC Universe

Then these heroes and enemies disappeared to with them.

Transformers 1-4 Universes

These heroes and enemies also disappeared with the other universes.

Star Wars Universes

These heroes and enemies disappeared from their universe also.

Reality Universe

Then 3 seconds after the heroes land at my house all big heroes outside and house size heroes inside. Daddy get the gun yelled Isabella Then came a man in cowboy boots and with a gun. My is Baseplate aka Commander MacMillan and These are Captains John Price, John "Soap" MacTvich, Gaz, Sgt. Jackson, Liet. Vasqenz, SSGT. Griggs, Sgt. Kamrov, , Sgt. Foley, Pvt. Ramriez, Cpl. Dunn, Sandman, Frost, Grinch, Truck, Sgt. Wallcroft, Sgt. Burns, Pvt. Griffen, Sabre, Morel, Agents Harkov, Pudovkin, Reznov, Dimitri, Takeo Masaki, Dr. Richthofen, Drunk Nikolai, Agents Mason, Bowman, Woods, Husdon, Weaver, Section, Harper, Salazar, Chole Michell, Griden, Pudovki,Tarkovsh, Nikolai, Yuri, Roach, Ghost, Agent Coluson, Director Fury, Black Widow, Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America, Elias, Logan, Hesh, Merrick, Keegan, Kick, Overlord, Adrmial Briggs, Batman, Wonder Women, Flash, Master Yoda, Old Kebeni, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, The Autobots, NEST members. My name is Willie Fyffe SR and the little girl who screamed for me is Isabella and here my boy Willie Jr. Everybody heard a boom outside from the house and my boy turned on ABC news for answers. The news lady said there's a lot of activity at the police station I better go get my friends and family that used to be on the police force and military. Captain Price said we go to get your kids with you. Commander MacMillan ordered Captain Price to escort the NSA agent, Isabella and Willie Jr with them on their helicopter also. CIA officals we're to work with the heroes of the multiverse. Mac it's John we got the NSA Agents to work with our task force. NEST, SHIELD, FBI, CIA, MI5, MI6, SIS, NSA, GIGN, TF 141, SAS, Delta Forces, FSO, FSB, GIS, KGB, Autobots members of these agencies have came together with each other to arrest the bad guys Jedi, Rebels, Autobots, NEST, TF 141, TRF, SAS, GIGN, FSB, GIS, MI6, CIA, MI5, SIS, SOG, Delta Forces, FSO, FBN, USSS, Interpol, DSS, DEA, DHS, Lorain County Metro Park Rangers, Elyria Police Department and Lorian County Sheriff's Department get these men to the park safely and smooth because Obama is on that motorcade I ordered. Son stay close I'm on my way to the mobile command center on wheels I ordered. Here's the motorcade Security ready yelled Agent Finley. Willie thank god your okay everyone yelled. Sergeant Fiscal was ordered by Captain Price and Agent Fyffe. Master Yoda stay close to Willie Jr order Commander MacMillan. Hey Mac you don't give my kids any orders I do give my kids orders because I'm his dad said Willie SR. Jedi get up to the CIA safehouse in Elyria, Ohio and I'll meet you there ordered Willie SR. Depictions, Empire, 20 Horsemen of the Apocalypse Loki, DC bad guys are trying to release a chemical weapon masks on everyone now.

5 Minutes Later

The CIA Special Ops unit is with Sgt. Fisler and Obama. Agent Ford has given orders to assist Former NSA agent William Fyffe Jr and his Son Willie Fyffe SR. The CIA safehouse is comprised by the terrorist get the place locked down Willie Jr and Isabella yelled Willie SR. Captain Price and Soap meet NEST at my home and tell my wife I got the kids said Willie SR. The CIA agent told me to not shoot there teammates. North Korea is out of the option book off the bat said Willie SR. London, England here we come Beth to bring you abd the president home be at the airplane when me and the heroes get there ordered Willie SR.

2 Hours later

In a military helicopter with NEST TF 141 and Metal 0-1 teams ready all teams screamed Willie SR. SAS and GIGN go to the helicopter and wait ordered WIllie SR. Ready Beth yelling Willie SR. TF 141 on Air Force One with me Hunter 2-1 and Metal 0-1 team yelled Willie SR. Let's go home to the safe house in Elyria, Ohio said Willie SR. RPG yelled Captain Price Get down now Mr. President now yelled Beth. Ready to shoot Roach, Yuri, Frost and Ramriez and NEST has orders by protecting our ride so men can't get on board said Captain Price. Overlord to Sandman need JSOC GIGN FSB and SAS joint operation now yelled Sandman Captain Price call Commander MacMillan yelled Sandman. Mac it's John I need back up repeat 2x's What is NEST, SHIELD, Avengers, GIGN, GIS, FSO, FSB, KGB and Justice League Captain Price said. US National Guardsman 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were helping JSOC, SAD and The Autobots are driving with Sector Seven Agent Simmons and Secretary of Defense and President Obama yelled Sandman. Hey Overlord can you get more troops and information about the missing people Agents Mason, Bowman, Husdon, Weaver and Woods have M16A1's as TF 141 and Metal 0-1 carries M4A1 SOPMOD assault rifles said Willie SR. SAS and GIGN soldiers has been opening a mobile command center in USA, Germany, France, United Kingdom, Russia, Italy, Ireland, Africa and South Korea said Dad. I need to get my kids to the command center yelled Willie SR. Every thing is on that train asked Willie SR. Yes agent Fyffe Yuri said. Get me a Captain for this damn train now ordered Captain Price. An old man came up to the train and said I'm the captain on this train. My name is Captain Walker said the old man Captain Walker get this damn train ready ordered Captain Price.

5 1/2 Hours Later

All aboard Captain Walker yelled Captain Price Commander Mason, Agents Coluson, Huson, Renzov, Captain Lennox, DirectorSeymour Simmons, Samuel James Witwicky, General Marcus, Santos,Robert Epps, LieutenantHarry Stein, Valentina Vostok, DirectorAmanda Waller, Col.Steve Trevor, Janus Directive, Carlyle, The Long L, Mister Delta, and The Champ, Darwin Jones,Tommy Dane, Rex the Wonder Dog, Detective Chimp, Ben Turner,Richard Dragon, Waller, General Wade Eiling, General Wade Eiling, Mace Gardner, Loria,Mace Gardner,Miss America,General Sam Lane,Conner Kent,Jim Harper, General Jeb Stuart, Rick Flag, hisgirlfriend, Karin Grace, Dr. Hugh Evans, and Jess Bright, Master Yoda, Ol K Ben, Han Solo, Leia Organa, Finn, Rey, DoctorCornelius Evazan, Emperor's Royal Guard, Lok Durd, Droidbait has all teamed up with Captain Price and Captain Lennox commanding officers. The US Army has issued a warrant for all the terrorist leaders for treason guess what punishment it is boys Willie SR said. Death on spot Everybody groaned. Metal, SAS, GIGN, SOG, SAD, FSO, JSOC And Willie SR your with me Captain Price said to them. I'll be back kids as quickly as possible said Willie SR. Mac it's John I don't know how to get inside the bomber's house over. Kamarov and the loyalists are going to be with Sandman Sgt. Wallcroft, General Marcus, Liet Vasqenz and Sgt. Foley's men so watch your fire John and good luck lad Baseplate said. FSO And US Secret Service are protecting both motorcades in one joint operation with Metal 0-1, Hunter 2-1, Bravo 6 USMC, Bravo 6 SAS, GIGN AND SAD with the loyalists so they won't shoot us because Willie SR works for National Security Agency in the US Captain Price said. Ready to roc Sandman shouted to the men as Captain Price shows up with Willie SR. Captain Price you up for a mission to help protect Obama and Putin Sandman and Sgt. Foley asked.


	2. Teaming Up

I don't own any of these movie and game characters created by there by thank there respectful owners. I only own my OC's.

Avengers Headquarters Marvel Universes

Then Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, Sam Wilson, Black Widow Thor then disappeared from the universe with their enemies

Call of Duty 4MW, MW2, MW3, Black Ops 1, 2, Ghosts, Zombies, Renzov and Dimtari Universes

These heroes also disappeared with there enemies to with them.

DC Universe

Then these heroes and enemies disappeared to with them.

Transformers 1-4 Universes

These heroes and enemies also disappeared with the other universes.

Star Wars Universes

These heroes and enemies disappeared from their universe also.

Reality Universe

Then 3 seconds after the heroes land at my house all big heroes outside and house size heroes inside. Daddy get the gun yelled Isabella Then came a man in cowboy boots and with a gun. My is Baseplate aka Commander MacMillan and These are Captains John Price, John "Soap" MacTvich, Gaz, Sgt. Jackson, Liet. Vasqenz, SSGT. Griggs, Sgt. Kamrov, , Sgt. Foley, Pvt. Ramriez, Cpl. Dunn, Sandman, Frost, Grinch, Truck, Sgt. Wallcroft, Sgt. Burns, Pvt. Griffen, Sabre, Morel, Agents Harkov, Pudovkin, Reznov, Dimitri, Takeo Masaki, Dr. Richthofen, Drunk Nikolai, Agents Mason, Bowman, Woods, Husdon, Weaver, Section, Harper, Salazar, Chole Michell, Griden, Pudovki,Tarkovsh, Nikolai, Yuri, Roach, Ghost, Agent Coluson, Director Fury, Black Widow, Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America, Elias, Logan, Hesh, Merrick, Keegan, Kick, Overlord, Adrmial Briggs, Batman, Wonder Women, Flash, Master Yoda, Old Kebeni, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, The Autobots, NEST members. My name is Willie Fyffe SR and the little girl who screamed for me is Isabella and here my boy Willie Jr. Everybody heard a boom outside from the house and my boy turned on ABC news for answers. The news lady said there's a lot of activity at the police station I better go get my friends and family that used to be on the police force and military. Captain Price said we go to get your kids with you. Commander MacMillan ordered Captain Price to escort the NSA agent, Isabella and Willie Jr with them on their helicopter also. CIA officals we're to work with the heroes of the multiverse. Mac it's John we got the NSA Agents to work with our task force. NEST, SHIELD, FBI, CIA, MI5, MI6, SIS, NSA, GIGN, TF 141, SAS, Delta Forces, FSO, FSB, GIS, KGB, Autobots members of these agencies have came together with each other to arrest the bad guys Jedi, Rebels, Autobots, NEST, TF 141, TRF, SAS, GIGN, FSB, GIS, MI6, CIA, MI5, SIS, SOG, Delta Forces, FSO, FBN, USSS, Interpol, DSS, DEA, DHS, Lorain County Metro Park Rangers, Elyria Police Department and Lorian County Sheriff's Department get these men to the park safely and smooth because Obama is on that motorcade I ordered. Son stay close I'm on my way to the mobile command center on wheels I ordered. Here's the motorcade Security ready yelled Agent Finley. Willie thank god your okay everyone yelled. Sergeant Fiscal was ordered by Captain Price and Agent Fyffe. Master Yoda stay close to Willie Jr order Commander MacMillan. Hey Mac you don't give my kids any orders I do give my kids orders because I'm his dad said Willie SR. Jedi get up to the CIA safehouse in Elyria, Ohio and I'll meet you there ordered Willie SR. Depictions, Empire, 20 Horsemen of the Apocalypse Loki, DC bad guys are trying to release a chemical weapon masks on everyone now.

5 Minutes Later

The CIA Special Ops unit is with Sgt. Fisler and Obama. Agent Ford has given orders to assist Former NSA agent William Fyffe Jr and his Son Willie Fyffe SR. The CIA safehouse is comprised by the terrorist get the place locked down Willie Jr and Isabella yelled Willie SR. Captain Price and Soap meet NEST at my home and tell my wife I got the kids said Willie SR. The CIA agent told me to not shoot there teammates. North Korea is out of the option book off the bat said Willie SR. London, England here we come Beth to bring you abd the president home be at the airplane when me and the heroes get there ordered Willie SR.

2 Hours later

In a military helicopter with NEST TF 141 and Metal 0-1 teams ready all teams screamed Willie SR. SAS and GIGN go to the helicopter and wait ordered WIllie SR. Ready Beth yelling Willie SR. TF 141 on Air Force One with me Hunter 2-1 and Metal 0-1 team yelled Willie SR. Let's go home to the safe house in Elyria, Ohio said Willie SR. RPG yelled Captain Price Get down now Mr. President now yelled Beth. Ready to shoot Roach, Yuri, Frost and Ramriez and NEST has orders by protecting our ride so men can't get on board said Captain Price. Overlord to Sandman need JSOC GIGN FSB and SAS joint operation now yelled Sandman Captain Price call Commander MacMillan yelled Sandman. Mac it's John I need back up repeat 2x's What is NEST, SHIELD, Avengers, GIGN, GIS, FSO, FSB, KGB and Justice League Captain Price said. US National Guardsman 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were helping JSOC, SAD and The Autobots are driving with Sector Seven Agent Simmons and Secretary of Defense and President Obama yelled Sandman. Hey Overlord can you get more troops and information about the missing people Agents Mason, Bowman, Husdon, Weaver and Woods have M16A1's as TF 141 and Metal 0-1 carries M4A1 SOPMOD assault rifles said Willie SR. SAS and GIGN soldiers has been opening a mobile command center in USA, Germany, France, United Kingdom, Russia, Italy, Ireland, Africa and South Korea said Dad. I need to get my kids to the command center yelled Willie SR. Every thing is on that train asked Willie SR. Yes agent Fyffe Yuri said. Get me a Captain for this damn train now ordered Captain Price. An old man came up to the train and said I'm the captain on this train. My name is Captain Walker said the old man Captain Walker get this damn train ready ordered Captain Price.

5 1/2 Hours Later

All aboard Captain Walker yelled Captain Price Commander Mason, Agents Coluson, Huson, Renzov, Captain Lennox, DirectorSeymour Simmons, Samuel James Witwicky, General Marcus, Santos,Robert Epps, LieutenantHarry Stein, Valentina Vostok, DirectorAmanda Waller, Col.Steve Trevor, Janus Directive, Carlyle, The Long L, Mister Delta, and The Champ, Darwin Jones,Tommy Dane, Rex the Wonder Dog, Detective Chimp, Ben Turner,Richard Dragon, Waller, General Wade Eiling, General Wade Eiling, Mace Gardner, Loria,Mace Gardner,Miss America,General Sam Lane,Conner Kent,Jim Harper, General Jeb Stuart, Rick Flag, hisgirlfriend, Karin Grace, Dr. Hugh Evans, and Jess Bright, Master Yoda, Ol K Ben, Han Solo, Leia Organa, Finn, Rey, DoctorCornelius Evazan, Emperor's Royal Guard, Lok Durd, Droidbait has all teamed up with Captain Price and Captain Lennox commanding officers. The US Army has issued a warrant for all the terrorist leaders for treason guess what punishment it is boys Willie SR said. Death on spot Everybody groaned. Metal, SAS, GIGN, SOG, SAD, FSO, JSOC And Willie SR your with me Captain Price said to them. I'll be back kids as quickly as possible said Willie SR. Mac it's John I don't know how to get inside the bomber's house over. Kamarov and the loyalists are going to be with Sandman Sgt. Wallcroft, General Marcus, Liet Vasqenz and Sgt. Foley's men so watch your fire John and good luck lad Baseplate said. FSO And US Secret Service are protecting both motorcades in one joint operation with Metal 0-1, Hunter 2-1, Bravo 6 USMC, Bravo 6 SAS, GIGN AND SAD with the loyalists so they won't shoot us because Willie SR works for National Security Agency in the US Captain Price said. Ready to roc Sandman shouted to the men as Captain Price shows up with Willie SR. Captain Price you up for a mission to help protect Obama and Putin Sandman and Sgt. Foley asked.


End file.
